


【CA】一觉醒来发现自己变成猫了怎么办

by serein_rise



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Summary: 我真的觉得Azi很像猫！！乳白色的英短，平时就性情温和易于亲近，整个猫（？）就毛茸茸的圆圆的，水蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴望着你，稍微捏一捏脸也不会生气，熟了之后会团在你怀里让你摸摸还发出那种咕噜咕噜的声音，awsl





	【CA】一觉醒来发现自己变成猫了怎么办

warning：猫化azi，发-情-设定，重度ooc  
——————————————————————————  
（一）  
又是世界末日后一个平静的早晨。同已经过去的无数个早晨一样，一切都仿佛与以前无异。

除了……除了Aziraphale。

（二）  
Aziraphale今天反常地没有早早坐在书店的书桌前，戴着他那副小小的圆框眼镜翻阅晦涩难懂的书籍。相反地，他把自己摔在书店里间的床上，脸埋在松软的枕头里。他好像被蒸熟了一样后颈泛着红，连耳朵尖也染上了淡淡的粉色。他的手指插进自己白色的卷发里，像是害了头疼一样抱着脑袋把自己缩成一个球。

“这可怎么办呀......”

Aziraphale微微分开的手指缝里，露出来两个毛茸茸的小尖角，绒毛随着他的呼吸轻微晃动。身后一条毛茸茸的尾巴在床上盘成一团。

是的，至高无上的权天使Aziraphale，长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴。

但好像不仅如此。他的身体......好像也发生了什么变化......

（三）  
“吱呀——”久未润滑的门轴发出转动的声音，想必是又有客人来光顾书店了。一道黑色的影子闪进门带起一阵风，摇动门口的风铃发出清脆的响声。

“Aziraphale？你又跑到哪里去了？”Crowley一连喊了两三声，都没有人来回应他，只留他略微沙哑的声音回荡在空无一人的书店里。如果是往常，Aziraphale这时会一手拿着书本，一手端着一杯英式红茶，戴着他那副可笑的小圆框眼镜出来责备Crowley打扰了他看书。但是今天，那个熟悉的白色身影却没有像以往一样出现，这令Crowley有些担心。他去了哪里？

他不想再失去Aziraphale了，一刻也不想。

随着一声响指，Crowley出现在了Aziraphale紧闭的房门口。

“Azi？我进……”Crowley试着敲了敲门，本来虚掩着的门一下子被他敲开了。偌大的房间里除了一张床和简单的摆设外别无他物，他一眼就看到了蜷在床上的Aziraphale。他用自己米白色的风衣把自己包成一个球，一副拒人于千里之外的样子。

“Aziraphale？你怎么回事？”Crowley大步走到床边，扯了扯Aziraphale的衣领子。床上那团白色的球颤抖了一下缩得更紧了，身上自诩保养了几百年的风衣甚至被Aziraphale自己扯出了皱褶。

“你到底怎么了？生病了？”Crowley愣了一下，动手去剥Aziraphale披在身上的衣服。衣服下的天使开始剧烈地颤抖，含混不清的声音从衣服下面传来：“不...不要碰我.......”

Crowley怔了怔，手上不觉加大了力气。他好不容易把缩成一团的Aziraphale身上的风衣剥开，张了张嘴想关心Aziraphale，却被眼前的景象定格在了原地。

面前的天使似乎确实生病了，而且病的不轻。

Aziraphale抽噎着，缩在他面前的床上。他的眼角泛着泪水带来的红晕，睫毛被眼泪打湿粘在一起。平时那双温柔的水蓝色的眼睛现在盈满泪水，完全失去了平日的风度。脸颊上也染上了情欲的粉红色，一直蔓延至全身。一排整齐的牙齿这时紧紧咬着下唇，右手遮住脸竭力在Crowley面前遮掩住自己。当然，最吸引Crowley目光的，还是天使头顶上那对耷拉下来的猫耳朵和身后摇来摇去的猫尾巴。

“Aziraphale？你......”Crowley话没说完，就被突然扑上来的Aziraphale拽倒在床上。Crowley用手肘撑着床垫，支撑着自己——以及趴在他身上的天使的重量。天使一只手揽住Crowley的脖子把自己的脸埋在他的颈窝里，另一只手够向自己濡湿的后穴。他仿佛是经过一番激烈的心理斗争似的，犹豫再三还是小声楚楚可怜地开口，声音里面带着哭泣过的鼻音。

“Crowley......可以，可以帮我一下吗......求你......”

（四）  
Crowley一个翻身把Aziraphale压在身下，扣住他的手把他禁锢在床上。一向自诩不慌张的恶魔这时也微微慌神，他能感受到自己腿间的热度在慢慢上升。如果是在平时他肯定不会再等待，但这次，他犹豫了。

他不能这么唐突，他不想伤害到Aziraphale。

“Azi？你真的可以吗......”恶魔试探着开口。天使仿佛意识到自己刚才做了什么事情，整个人红得像被煮熟的虾，扭过头用手紧紧捂住脸抵抗Crowley炽热的目光，轻轻点了点头。

“嗯......我没事，开始吧......”

（五）  
随着Crowley一个响指，Aziraphale身上的所有布料应声消失，就这么卸下所有伪装暴露在Crowley面前。小腹下方的性器早已挺立，后穴被透明的肠液濡湿，一下一下地翕动着。尾椎骨处长出来的猫尾巴因为快感的冲击缩成一团，绒绒地团在Aziraphale的脚边。

恶魔俯下身去，咬住了身下天使的耳朵。他轻轻撕扯着天使有肉感的耳垂，舌尖从耳垂开始一路舔过整个耳廓。犬齿磨过耳廓的软骨稍稍用力咬破了皮渗出两点血珠，Aziraphale的嘴角溢出一丝呻吟。Crowley温暖的唇一路向下经过每一寸肌肤，最后停在天使胸前的两点红樱上。他咬住其中一点故意吮吸蹂躏，一手抚向另外一边。胸前传来的快感如电流般顺着脊髓一直传到全身，天使咬住下唇闭上眼睛不去看自己这幅下流的模样。

Crowley解开裤子释放出自己胀得发疼的欲望，不由分说地抵在了Aziraphale已经被粘液打湿的穴口。那里的软肉稍稍露出一点在微凉的空气中发着红，吮吸着恶魔的性器顶端，引诱着他去探索里面的未知。

Crowley稍稍进入一点，身下的天使就微微扭动身体发出难耐的呻吟，催促着他再进入得更深。他显然是已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，脸上飞红，头上那对猫耳朵软软地耷拉在白色的卷发里，眼角的生理泪水在灯光的照耀下亮晶晶的。天使努力地把自己从床上撑起来，双手勾住Crowley的脖子把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，在他耳边吐着热气。他甚至把自己的舌头伸出一点，舔舐Crowley耳边那处蛇形文身。舌头和皮肤接触发出淫靡的水声，在恶魔的耳边啧啧作响。纵使是一个意志力坚定的人，也无法抵抗眼前这幅场面——更何况是Crowley。

红发的恶魔把天使的双腿折到胸前，暴露出天使身上最隐秘的地方。这是Crowley最喜欢的姿势——可以让他进入得更深。他挺腰将自己的半根性器没入Aziraphale的后穴，滚烫的感觉顿时包裹住了他。Aziraphale高热的内壁紧紧绞着他，他被弄得差点儿缴械。等Aziraphale适应了他的尺寸之后，他开始试着缓慢地动起来。Crowley早已十分熟悉哪处才是Aziraphale的敏感点，坏心思地照着那处一下一下地碾去。天使嘴边的喘息被撞得破碎，那条猫尾巴也缠上了Crowley的小臂，尾巴尖扫着他的皮肤。

恶魔重又俯下身，这次他咬住了天使头上毛茸茸的猫耳朵。他啮住耳朵尖稍稍用力啃咬，头顶上传来的痛感刺激着快感包裹住Aziraphale全身，他颤抖得越来越厉害，使了最后一分力气抬起下巴，吻住了Crowley。爱欲和欢愉把他们紧紧包裹，他们一起攀上了高潮。

被折腾得疲惫不堪的Aziraphale倒在Crowley怀里，就那么昏昏地睡了过去。

（六）  
等Aziraphale一觉醒来，外面的天色已经重归黑暗。他迷迷糊糊地向旁边一靠，躺进了正支着脑袋把玩他的猫耳朵的Crowley怀里。那双标志性的金黄色蛇瞳这时正盯着他，眼里带笑。

“你......！！我怎么还没有变回来！！不要碰我！！”Aziraphale的脸刷的一下红了，捂住自己头上的猫耳朵翻身想跑，却被Crowley不紧不慢地一把捞了回来。恶魔低下头，把脸埋在他的发间。

“不用变回来了。”

“这样就挺好的。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的觉得Azi很像猫！！乳白色的英短，平时就性情温和易于亲近，整个猫（？）就毛茸茸的圆圆的，水蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴望着你，稍微捏一捏脸也不会生气，熟了之后会团在你怀里让你摸摸还发出那种咕噜咕噜的声音，awsl


End file.
